onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld
}} The Underworld is the whole system of connections, smuggling, and shady dealings which eludes the World Government's control. It is mainly set in the New World. Organization The Underworld is made of most of the criminal organizations from all over the world. Influential people such as Yonko, Shichibukai, World Nobles, or Supernovas might be involved in it, as it allows for a lot of slave trading, weapons smuggling and goods dealing. The Underworld also possesses a lot of mercenaries and hitmen for hire. Most of its activity takes place in the New World, the only sea not under the direct dominance of the World Government, although its also present in other seas. The most influential man in the Underworld was previously said to be Donquixote Doflamingo under the alias Joker. Other important figures are the Emperors of the Underworld, who are often the leaders in their specific activities. Activities Smuggling One of the main scopes where the Underworld acts is the smuggling via brokers. This involves illegal goods, rare goods, slaves, and illegal weapons. Mercenaries In addition to the trading of items and slaves, certain services can also be purchased in the Underworld. It is the primary network in which to locate and hire assassins, such as the Funk Brothers and Suleiman. Additionally, the Vinsmoke Family has been known to hire out their kingdom's army, Germa 66, as a mercenary force, partaking in wars on behalf of anyone (including other kingdoms) able to pay them. History Past Over a century ago, Carmel, otherwise known as the "Mountain Witch", started an orphan trading business. Every two years, she would sell her best "products" to the World Goverment, who would enter the ranks of either of the Marine or of the Cipher Pol. 100 years ago, she made up an act with the World Goverment and thanks to her powers in order to be regarded as a Holy Mother, win the Giants' trust and enter Elbaf. This was all done in order to trade John Giant over to the Marine. Then, 63 years ago, as she was still living in Elbaf and running the Sheep's House, she encountered a young Charlotte Linlin and wanted to sell her as well to the Marine, considering her as her "best product ever" and contacted the CP-0 in this objective. . At least 24 years ago, pirates halting at Fishman Island would endlessly kidnap merfolk and fishmen to sell them as slaves. At some point in the past, West Blue fell under the control of the Five Families of the West, one of which was led by Capone Bege before he set to sea. Several years ago, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold from Amazon Lily were sold as slaves to the Celestial Dragons. The infamous Germa 66, an army of mercenaries, was created by Vinsmoke Judge after he discovered a cloning science. The Sabaody Archipelago also had a tradition of slave trading, notably in the Human Auction House situated on Grove 1 and owned by the previous most influential man in the Underworld, Joker. Several years ago, Doflamingo was acknowledged as the principal figure of the Underworld, and made use of his country, Dressrosa, as a smuggling platform for his purchasers. 4 years ago, Caesar Clown became his subordinate after escaping from the World Government's grasp. Joker had Caesar Clown produce SAD, that would be used in a factory on Dressrosa to cultivate artificial Devil Fruits, which would in turn be sold to the Emperor Kaido. Caesar was also contacted by the Emperor Big Mom, who, seeking gigantification, paid him to make researches on it in the island of Punk Hazard. The Franky Family also often sold the valuables procured from ship dismantling on the black market. 5 years ago, Crocodile purchased Dance Powder via smuggling and had his ship, the Full, use it as a part of his plan to get his hands on the Alabasta Kingdom. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc The Warlord Crocodile made use of Dance Powder to provoke a terrible drought for the Alabasta Kingdom that led to a civil war that would allow him to get his hands on the country. When he and his criminal organization were ultimately defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, his plan was uncovered and he was stripped from the Warlords. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc Using the 200,000,000 stolen from the Straw Hats, Franky bought the rare Adam Wood in the St. Poplar's Black Market. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Upon visiting the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were confronted to the discrimination against fishmen and to the slave trading tradition of the archipelago. In fact, their mermaid friend Keimi ended up being captured and sold in the Human Auction House to a World Noble, St Charloss. Amazon Lily Arc After befriending Luffy, Boa Hancock revealed to him that she once was a slave of the Celestial Dragons, as proved by her Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark. During the Timeskip Using his Warlord status, Buggy founded the Buggy's Delivery (mercenaries to hire) and gained influence in the Underworld. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc During Caesar Clown's broadcast for the selling of Shinokuni, the Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law, and Smoker's G-5 unit defeated him in order to deprive Doflamingo of his supplier of SAD, the main ingredient in the Smiles production. Several major figures in the underworld, some hailing from the Kid Pirates, Big Mom Pirates, and the Beasts Pirates, witnessed Caesar Clown unleashing the deadly weapon on his own subordinates as a means of showing off its destructive potential, but when the scheme failed, his prospective buyers were left in disorder. The defeat and kidnapping of the scientist caused a riot in the underworld and characters such as the Yonko Big Mom and Jack were informed about it. Later, Law blackmailed Doflamingo into resigning from his Shichibukai position in exchange for Caesar's return and not become a target of Kaido's fury. However, Doflamingo was able to deceive Law with false news. Caesar Retrieval Arc The pirate, Breed, attempted to kidnap Caesar from the Straw Hat Pirates in order to produce his own SMILEs and build up a Zoan army. He was defeated by a combo attack of Luffy and the Kung-Fu Dugong, captain of the Sea Animal Pirates. Dressrosa Arc A lot of Underworld personalities (to name a few: the Funk Brothers, Suleiman or Hajrudin) competed in the Corrida Colosseum in order to win the Mera Mera no Mi. Don Chinjao, Sai, and Boo of the Happo Navy also took part in the tournament in order to investigate Donquixote Doflamingo's weapons smuggling operation, which was supporting a nation in its war with the Flower Country. They finally discovered that the weapons were traded beneath the country, in the Underground Trade Port, to various customers over the world. In this port was also situated the Smiles Factory, that produced Smiles which would in turn be sold to the Yonko Kaido. However, the factory was later destroyed by Franky and the Tontatta Tribe, ruining their business. Upon Joker's defeat at Luffy's hands, all of his buyers were negatively impacted, and amongst them the Beasts Pirates in particular. Additionally, Doflamingo's defeat and subsequent arrest left a massive power vacuum in the Underworld that caused many parties such as Buggy and the Pirate Dispatch Alliance scrambling to make a bid for power. Doflamingo himself stated that a global scale war between all the major powers in the world, among which are the Revolutionary Army, Yonko, Marines, Shichibukai, and the Worst Generation was inevitable. In the meantime, the Revolutionary Army also gained many victories around the world due to how many countries were involved in arms dealing with Doflamingo. Hajrudin also left Buggy's Delivery in order to join the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. On the orders of Kaido, Jack attempted to retrieve Joker from the Marines, but failed after clashing with Sengoku and Issho and sinking two Marine battleships. Yonko Saga Zou Arc While meeting up with Pekoms, the Straw Hats learned that Sanji's family, the Vinsmoke Family, is a family of killers. It is also revealed that Sanji's father is an infamous man throughout the Underworld, one capable of influencing the Marines' bounty system, and that he had recently made a political pact with the Yonko Big Mom. While disclosing more info on the Vinsmoke family, Pekoms mentioned that they command Germa 66, which Nami believed to be a mythical evil army, but which Pekoms explains is in fact a real organization which operated in the Underworld. As the Sanji Retrieval Team set off to Totto Land, Kaido learned of Jack's failure and was terribly mad at Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law upon realizing he could no longer obtain artificial Devil Fruits. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days prior to their brother's wedding, Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji, leading Germa 66, ended a war on Broc Coli Island which had been ongoing for two years. They successfully did so within 4 hours, claiming a commission after performing their services. The Germa Kingdom then began to assemble at the Whole Cake Island, to attend the political wedding between the reigning family and the Charlotte Family, which would seal their alliance. However, unbeknownst to the Vinsmoke patriarch, the Charlotte matriarch had actually planned to kill the whole Vinsmoke Family during the wedding ceremony. For her Tea Party, the Yonko Charlotte Linlin invited a multitude of guests from the Underworld, such as its Emperors, or also Jigra, and charged Capone Bege, from the Five Families of the West, of the security of the event. All of them enjoyed themselves in the feast, until Bege launched his and Monkey D. Luffy's secret plan to assassinate the Yonko and to ruin the party. Trivia *Both Donquixote Doflamingo and Smoker insinuate that Kuzan may have dealings in the underworld, though Kuzan neither confirms or denies this. References Site Navigation ca:Submón fr:Pègre ru:Преступное подполье Category:Organizations